A trip to remember
by Giny
Summary: Okay, ich kann die Story leider nirgendwo einordnen also mach ich se mal hier rein... sorry: Gine und Jessy wandern nach LA aus, wo sie dann 2 Schauspielern begegnen die ihr Leben auf positive und negative Weise verändert. wahnsinn, oder *


Kapitel 12:  
  
Nach den magischen Minuten war es schon halb drei morgens. Mir fielen langsam aber sicher fast die Augen zu. Deshalb fragte ich: "Können wir nich mal schlafen gehen? Ich bin soooo müde..." - "Oh, ja, natürlich könnt ihr! Wir gehen dann mal nach oben, oder OB?" -"Ja klar, also, gute Nacht..." -"Ähm, ich hätte da noch eine Frage...", sagte Jezz plötzlich. Hayden schaute auf: "Und die wäre?" - "Ja, ihr seht, dass wir immer noch unsere Alltagsklamotten anhaben...und ihr wollt sicher nicht, dass wir nackt auf eurer Couch pennen, habt ihr theoretisch irgendwas in Richtung Schlafanzug da??", fragte sich vorsichtig. Hayden lachte kurz auf, rannte die Treppe hoch und kam mit zwei überaus hässlich karierten Schlafanzügen wieder runter. "Sorry, dass die so schlimm aussehen, aber sie sind total bequem, sind euch sicher zu groß. Aber ich glaube ihr habt da kein Problem mit, oder???" - "Nein, sicher nicht, danke noch mal." Ich sah Orli an der Tür stehen und blickte ihn sehnsüchtig an. Er lächelte, kam auf mich zu und hauchte mir ein KÜSSCHEN auf die Wange. Innerlich zitternd lächelte ich. "Good night, Orlando, we are very glad to stay here this night..." englischte ich. Da ich und Jessy die beiden jetzt rausschmissen, um uns umzuziehen, verabschiedeten sie sich gleich ganz und stiegen die Treppe hinauf. Ich zog mich an und schlief innerhalb von 30 Sekunden ein. Ich wurde von lautem Gerede geweckt. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Jessy schlief noch fest. Also rappelte ich mich auf, umhüllt von der Couchdecke, um zu sehen wer da sprach. Ich öffnete die Tür und tapste den Flur entlang. In der Küche erblickte ich Hayden und Orlando, die bei einem Kaffee saßen und irgendeine Celebrityzeitschrift durchblätterten. "Morgen", murmelte ich und ließ mich auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Auchn Kaffee?", fragte Hayden. "Bitte. Was steht denn da so drin?" Ich zeigte auf die Zeitschrift. "Ich habe eine Affäre mit Britney Spears", lachte Hayden. "Was für ein Glückspilz ich doch bin..." Ich schmunzelte. "Wann wollt ihr euch eigentlich mal auf Arbeitssuche begeben?" - "Weiß noch nicht. Erstmal müssen wir hier ne University finden, was sicher nicht so schwer ist, weil wir gute Zeugnisse haben. Wir haben ja vor 2 Monaten erst unser Abi gemacht." - "Was habt ihr gemacht? Abi???" - "Ja, ist die deutsche Version vom Collegeabschluss." - "Achso, ja und als was wollt ihr arbeiten??" - "Vielleicht in nem Laden. Wir haben in Deutschland mal in nem Schuhladen gejobbt. Ziemlich lange ehrlich gesagt. Naja, da haben wir halt Erfahrung." - "Mmmm." Jessy war hereingekommen. "Miau Jessy. Kein Stuhl mehr frei." - "Aber ein Schoß." Hayden zog Jezz auf seinen Schoß. Der wusste wie. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und ich sah einen Funken von ihren in seine überspringen. 'Die kriegen sich noch...' dachte ich mir und freute mich für sie. Eigentlich wollte ich die Verliebtheit nicht stören musste aber etwas fragen: "Sagt mal... ich hab des Gefühl, dass die Farbe immer noch giftig riecht. Ich weiß nicht, hab noch nie'n Haus gestrichen aber... ja, können wir noch ne Weile bei euch bleiben? Ich mein, in so nem großen Haus sind wir doch kein Ballast, oder?" - "Aber immer doch. Nur ihr müsst wissen, dass wir auch Termine haben. Die Welt kennt uns. Gut, wir haben jetzt 1 Jahr Drehpause. Und wir haben auch nicht mehr soooo viele Termine, aber ab und zu müssen wir halt weg..." - "Ist schon okay, wir bleiben ja nicht lange." Nachdem wir zu Ende gefrühstückt haben, zog ich mich um und legte mich in eine Hängematte. Ich hatte sie liebgewonnen, weil man einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf den Garten hatte und die Sonne auf einen schien. Es war nur etwas schade, dass der Himmel nicht blau war. Er war grau von all dem Treibstoff für die Klimaanlagen L.A.s. Mit einem Discman, den Hayden mir geliehen hatte, bewaffnet genoss ich die Wärme. Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Jessy rausgetraut. Unsere beiden Jungs schüttelten nur den Kopf. Sie hielten lieber Siesta, was ich auch echt verstehen konnte. Es war sehr, sehr heiß. Obwohl es erst Mai war hatte es schon fast 38°C. "Was für Groupies wir doch sind. Sind wir nicht langsam zu alt dafür?" - "Was meinst du?" - "Wir sind 18. Erwachsen aber kaufen uns immer noch BRAVO um unsere Hollywoodstars anzuschmachten, fallen in Ohnmacht bei dem realen Anblick... steigen in Autos von fremden Männern... Wir sind noch nicht erwachsen Jessy." - "Dann wird's ja höchste Zeit, dass wir es werden und dafür ist LA gerade richtig." - "Ja, du hast Recht aber es wird nicht leicht werden.." Am Nachmittag fragten H und O uns, ob wir nicht ausgehen wollten an diesem Abend. Wir willigten ein. Doch vorher fuhren wir noch zu uns nach Hause und holten unsere Sachen. Es roch tatsächlich total giftig nach Farbe aber dafür sah es echt super aus. Besonders der Partyspeicher war gut gelungen. Dort würden wir unsere Einweihungsparty feiern. Auf dem Weg nach Hause fragte Jezz plötzlich: "Raucht ihr Pot?" Orli machte einen Schlenker und meinte: "Gelegentlich. Wieso?" - "Habt ihr was da?" Hayden zog ein kleines plattes Schächtelchen heraus und reichte es Jess. Sie öffnete es und erblickte 7 Joints. Ich sehnte mich danach, hielt mich aber doch zurück, da ich nicht erwischt werden wollte. Genau wie Jess. "Heute Abend, okay?" - "Sicher, aber eins müsst ihr uns versprechen. Geht nicht an die Öffentlichkeit mit so etwas. Wenn jemand erfährt dass wir Pot rauchen dann sind wir gearscht." - "Für was hältst du uns? Für Verräter oder Journalismusstudentinnen?" - "Nichts dergleichen aber trotzdem." - "Geht in Ordnung. In welchen Club gehen wir eigentlich heute Abend?" - "Night Fever." - "Klingt nach 70er." - "Ist es auch. Eine richtig gut erhaltene 70er Disko. Läuft aber auch neues Zeug." - "Und wie kommen wir darein? Wir sind noch nicht 21." - " Gefälschter Ausweis." - "Die kennen doch die Tricks." - "Wir haben doch Kontakte, außerdem sind die Türsteher dort so bestechlich, die werden euch sofort hineinlassen, so hübsch wie ihr seid..." - "Elender Schleimer, und wie bekommen wir bis heute Abend Ausweise?" - "Noch die Avenue runter und ihr habt einen. Habt ihr ein Passbild bereit?" - "Ja, stellt dir mal vor, wir haben eins." - "Sehr gut." Es waren ziemlich finstere Personen die uns bedrohend anschauten. Orli trat vor und verlangte 2 Ausweise für uns. "Passbilder." Stumm legte ich sie auf den Tisch. "Name." - "Ähm, Syreeta Levins und Natasha Grey." - "Augenfarben." - "Grün und Braun." So ging das 5 Minuten lang. Danach zogen sie sich in einen Hinterraum zurück. Zögernd blickte ich zu Orlando rüber. Ich sah angespannt aus. Ich ging zu ihm und wisperte ihm ins Ohr: "Das ist keine Mafia??" - "Ich weiß es nicht aber so ganz würde ich ihnen nicht trauen." Als sie zurückkamen, baten sie uns, unsere Adresse aufzuschreiben falls es irgendwelche Neuerungen geben sollte. Wir taten dies stets brav und verabschiedeten uns dann mit einem vertrauten Bye. Als Antwort bekamen wir Auf Wiedersehen. Sie hatten es auf Deutsch gesagt. Sie hatten wohl etwas Grundkenntnisse gehabt. Jessy und ich standen hilflos vor dem Spiegel und fragten uns was anzuziehen. 70er Jahre. Ich entschied mich für ein simples bunt quer gestreiftes Top mit tiefem V Ausschnitt und einen Minirock aus schwarzem Cord. Als Schuhe wählte Riemchensandalen. Mein Haar ließ ich offen über meine Schultern fallen und verschönerte meine Locke mit etwas Wachs und ein paar bunten Kordeln. Mein Make Up war schwarz - braun. Jessys Style war Jeans, Rot und sexy. Das stand ihr am besten. Die Party konnte losgehen. 


End file.
